A Branch Of Magic One Huge Decision
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: Join Princesses Tecna & Amy of Mercury as they fight evil... because of their father's death will the sisters choose logic or love? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Trouble In Training Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon is a copyright of Naoko Takeuchi, I also don't own Winx Club, Winx Club is a copyright of Iginio Straffi.**

** Author's Note: This story is dedicated to ChrisJan34. **

** Trouble In Training Part 1**

**6-year-old Princess Tecna of Mercury & her younger sister, 4-year-old Princess Amy of Mercury had run straight into Mariner Castle to find their father, King Hermes had been **_**brutally**_** wounded by the Shadow Galactica who were all under the control of Chaos.**

**"Father!" Princesses Tecna & Amy exclaimed running to King Hermes.**

**"Tecna," the King of Mercury told his eldest daughter. "both you & Amy must go to the Moon Kingdom where it is safe."**

**"Why should we go there Father?" Princess Amy asked King Hermes.**

**"Because Amy the Moon Kingdom is the safest place for us," Tecna answered. "right Father?"**

**"Right... as... rain..." King Hermes answered Tecna.**

**"Galactica Puppet!" Sailor Tein (Sailor Tin Nyanko) shouted attacking King Hermes.**

**Princesses Tecna & Amy ran from the battle not looking back at their now lifeless father.**

**"Solar Wind!" 16-year-old Princess Stella of the Moon shouted attacking poor 15-year-old Princess Tecna of Mercury thus knocking her on her behind.**

**"Tec," Sailor Mercury asked. "are you all right?"**

**Princess Tecna recovered rather quickly, "What was **_**that**_** for?" she asked Princess Stella of the Moon.**

**"For **_**not**_** paying attention to your training!" Artemis scolded Tecna who was in her fairy form.**

**"Sorry Artemis," Tecna said. "I guess my mind was elsewhere."**

**"I'll say it was young lady," Luna scolded Tecna. "why did you zone out anyway?"**

**"I keep on having that same **_**nagging**_** flashback!" Princess Tecna answered Luna.**

**"The memory of your father's death?" Luna asked the oldest of the two Mercury Princesses.**

**"That's right Luna," Tecna said. "Amy was **_**too**_** young to remember that the Shadow Galactica had killed our father thus leading to the both of us living with Princesses Stella & Serena here in the Moon Palace."**

**"I see." Luna said to Tecna gently.**

**"It is so hard to believe," Princess Serena said. "that's ten years ago you two had come to be raised alongside Stella & me by Mother."**

**"And it seems like **_**another**_** war is going to be beginning!" 15-year-old Princess Bloom of Mars said gravely.**

**Queen Serenity of the Moon came into the royal training room.**

**"Detransform girls," the gentle Moon Queen said. "it is lunch time and today we have company!"**

**"What are we having?" Princess Musa of Jupiter asked Queen Serenity.**

**"Tuna salad subs." Queen Serenity answered.**

**All the other princesses raced to the great hall but poor Princess Tecna was stopped in her tracks by Artemis.**


	2. Trouble In Training Part 2

**Trouble In Training Part 2**

**"Not so fast there Princess Tecna," Artemis said. "you are to stay right here so as to train your hardest!"**

**Princess Tecna's stomach began growling like crazy.**

**"Come on now Artemis do be reasonable," Luna stated. "Princess Tecna is a growing fairy!"**

**"That's right you old fleabag... Tecna needs her nourishment!" Princess Flora protested to Artemis disrespectfully.**

**"Princess Flora!" Queen Serenity scolded.**

**"Sorry my queen," Princess Flora said. "but Artemis was **_**asking**_** for it!"**

**"I MEAN IT PRINCESS TECNA," Artemis yelled furiously. "YOU WILL STAY BEHIND AND TRAIN!"**

**"Yes Artemis." Princess Tecna sighed sadly.**

**Artemis & the others except for Princess Amy had left for lunch in the dining hall.**

**"I would like to help you Tec." Princess Amy told her sister.**

**"How are you going to do that Amy?" Princess Tecna asked.**

**Princess Amy held her transformation pen up as high as she could.**

**"Mercury Power!" Princess Amy called out.**

**Princess Amy then transformed into Sailor Mercury.**

**"Amy... why did you do that?" Princess Tecna asked.**

**"I will **_**always**_** help you when you need me Tec," Sailor Mercury said. "so I transformed to help you train."**

**Unknown to the royal Mercury siblings, Queen Beryl's three nieces, Icy, Darcy, & Stormy Trix were watching them through a crystal ball in Queen Beryl's throne room enviously.**


	3. Trouble In Training Part 3

**Trouble In Training Part 3**

**"So I see that you girls wish to take part in the family business!" an evil looking woman laughed.**

**Neither Stormy, Darcy, nor Icy Trix had noticed their aunt, Queen Beryl had entered the throne room.**

**"Oh," Stormy said. "hi Aunt Beryl."**

**Queen Beryl then looked through the crystal ball at purple clad Fairy of Technology as well as Sailor Mercury training side by side as a young 12-year-old fairy princess with waist-length dark pink hair with yellow tips & violet eyes had entered the training room.**

**"How **_**disgusting**_**!" Queen Beryl said.**

**"What is is Aunt Beryl?" Stormy asked.**

**"See for yourselves." Queen Beryl told her three nieces.**

**The three Trix sisters looked through the crystal ball once again.**

**"That Princess Tecna is a stubborn one all right!" Icy shouted.**

**"Sailor Mercury is **_**equally**_** as stubborn as her older sister!" Darcy exclaimed in agreement with Icy.**

**"What must we do Aunt Beryl?" Stormy asked.**

**Queen Beryl took out a pointed diamond shaped bottle with a silver lid and some strange black liquid inside it and tossed it to Darcy.**

**"Use this potion to turn Timmy of Earth & Mercury as well as his younger brother Lord Zoisite to our side by putting three drops each into their plates of food," Queen Beryl answered Darcy. "and this potion **_**should**_** be able to help you do so."**

**"It shall be done." the Trix answered Queen Beryl thus going off on their mission.**

**It was getting later & later at the Moon Palace as Princess Tecna & Sailor Mercury were continuing to train long & hard into the evening hours as Luna entered the training room.**

**"Princess Tecna & Sailor Mercury," Luna said. "detransform then change into your dinner gowns because it is time for the banquet."**

**"Perfect timing Luna," Princess Amy said. "we haven't eaten **_**anything**_** since breakfast."**

**"That's true," Princess Tecna agreed with Sailor Mercury & Luna. "thanks to that idiot Artemis... I am so hungry I can eat a horse!"**

**Just before Timmy & Lord Zoisite sat down at their seats at the table, Princess Roxy saw the Trix sisters hard at work on their evil deed.**

**"WHAT ARE **_**YOU THREE**_** DOING HERE!" Princess Roxy demanded the Trix.**

**The Trix sisters didn't even **_**bother**_** to answer Princess Roxy's question as they went straight back to the Dark Kingdom.**

**Once the Mercury sisters & the Earth & Mercury brothers sat down, everyone began to eat.**

**One bite of soup from each Timmy & Lord Zoisite, their eyes became clouded by darkness as they began undergoing a **_**mysterious**_** change.**

**"Lord Zoisite! Timmy," Princess Tecna called out fearfully. "oh my goodness!"**

**"What's happening to them?" Princess Amy asked now feeling **_**extremely**_** terrified.**


	4. The Mysterious Transformation

**The Mysterious Transformation**

**"I don't know Amy," Princess Tecna answered grimly. "I just don't know."**

**All of a sudden, Queen Griffin of the Kingdom of the Sun had arrived with her royal guard, Captain Valtor, Ogron, Anagan, & Duman as well as her two sons, Princes Gantlos & Sammy.**

**"Oh no!" Princess Amy exclaimed.**

**"What is it Amy?" Princess Tecna asked with concern for her sister.**

**"Gantlos & Sammy our betrothed princes are here!" Princess Amy answered Princess Tecna.**

**Princes Gantlos & Sammy of the Sun Kingdom came straight over to Princesses Tecna & Amy who were both standing by the spot where Timmy & Zoisite sat in mid transformation.**

**"Come now my lovely Fairy of Technology... I need you by my side." Prince Gantlos said to Princess Tecna grabbing her by the arm then leading her to a seat at the banquet table next to his own as Prince Sammy had done the same with Princess Amy.**

**"LET US GO YOU RATS," Princesses Amy & Tecna shouted furiously. "WE ARE IN LOVE WITH TIMMY & ZOISITE!"**

**"OH BUT AMY HONEY," Prince Sammy yelled furiously. "ACCORDING TO YOUR NOW **_**LATE**_** FATHER WHO WAS THE ONE WHO PASSED THE LAW ON MERCURY... MATRIMONY BETWEEN ROYALTY & NOBILITY AS WELL AS ROYALTY & **_**OTHER**_** LOWER CLASS MEMBERS IS **_**FORBIDDEN**_**!"**

**"SAME WITH TIMMY! TECNA MY DEAREST... YOU **_**DESERVE**_** SO MUCH **_**BETTER**_**," Prince Gantlos yelled furiously. "YOU **_**DESERVE**_** SOMEONE LIKE **_**ME**_**!"**

**"BUT I LOVE TIMMY!" Princess Tecna exclaimed furiously at Prince Gantlos.**

**"AND I LOVE ZOISITE!" Princess Amy protected to Prince Sammy furiously.**

**Suddenly, Lord Zoisite began attacking his former master, Prince Darien while Timmy began to attack Squire Brandon.**

**"Timmy... oh," Squire Brandon grunted in pain. "why... are... you... doing... this?"**

**"Timmy? Ha," the light brown haired brown eyed specialist who no longer wore his glasses but instead wore a gray Negaverse general's uniform with deep navy blue trim upon the jacket & deep gray knee high boots. "love bursting your bubble because my name is Hematite!"**

**"And you Zoisite," Prince Darien grunted in pain. "I thought we were **_**friends**_**!"**

**"You were no friend of mine!" Lord Zoisite wearing a uniform identical to Hematite's but had green trim upon the jacket rather than deep navy blue trim.**

**"This all looks like trouble... let's transform," Princess Stella said. "Stella Magic Winx!"**

**"Moon Prism Power!" Princess Serena called out.**

**"Bloom Magic Winx!" Princess Bloom shouted out.**

**"Mars Power!" Princess Raye called out.**

**"Musa Magic Winx!" Princess Musa called out.**

**"Jupiter Power!" Princess Lita called out.**

**"Venus Power!" Princess Mina called out.**

**"Flora Magic Winx!" Princess Flora called.**


	5. Absence Of Light

**Absence Of Light**

**The other solar system princesses transformed including Pluto sisters, Princesses Trista & Layla ready to do battle against Hematite & Zoisite.**

**"Okay now I'm ready for the battle!" Riven said withdrawing his sword.**

**Riven then began attacking Zoisite however Hematite came to Zoisite's defense by blocking Riven's assault with his own sword.**

**"You will **_**pay**_** for what you tried to do just now!" Hematite shouted at Riven.**

**"You are **_**not**_** yourself Timothy," Lord Neflite deduced. "**_**somebody**_** is controllong you!"**

**Back with Princesses Tecna & Amy, Princess Amy came up with a brainstorm for how she & Princess Tecna could get away from the princes that they were betrothed to.**

**"Hey Tec?" Princess Amy asked in a whisper.**

**"What is it Amy?" Princess Tecna whispered back.**

**"I have an idea about how we can escape from the goon squad so that **_**we**_** may join in the battle!" Princess Amy whispered to Princess Tecna.**

**"Let me hear it!" Princess Tecna exclaimed to Princess Amy in a whisper.**

**Princess Amy whispered her idea to Princess Tecna.**

**"Gantlos." Tecna said.**

**"What is it Angel?" Prince Gantlos asked Princess Tecna.**

**"Amy & I have to um..." Princess Tecna began.**

**"Powder our noses." Princess Amy said finishing Tecna's sentence for her.**

**"You may go then." Prince Sammy said to both of the Mercury Princesses.**

**Princesses Amy & Tecna left the dining room so that they could transform & help the others take care of some business.**

**"Tecna Magic Winx!" Princess Tecna called out.**

**"Mercury Power!" Princess Amy called out raising her transformation pen high in the air.**


	6. A Sky Without Moon And Stars Part 1

**A Sky Without Moon And Stars Part 1**

**Princess Tecna & Sailor Mercury raced back into the dining room to find that their allies were losing **_**desperately**_**.**

**"It... is... of... no... use," Lord Neflite panted breathlessly. "for... I... can... fight... no... longer..."**

**Hematite (Timmy) shot Lord Neflite in the side with his laser gun.**

**"Neflite!" the Winx Club, specialists, sailor scouts, Lords Jedite & Malachite, & Tuxedo Mask all called out running straight to the fallen lord.**

**"Neflite," Sailor Jupiter shrieked. "oh my Neflite!"**

**"Sailor Jupiter," Sailor Mercury called. "you & the others take Neflite straight to the royal sick room!"**

**"But Mercury," Sailor Moon asked. "what will you & Tecna be doing?"**

**"We will be planning a little surprise for both Timmy & Zoisite," Princess Tecna answered Sailor Moon. "now run for the infirmary as fast as your legs can carry you!"**

**"You can count on us!" Tuxedo Mask said.**

**Sailor Jupiter then put Lord Neflite upon Tuxedo Mask's back.**

**Sailor Jupiter & the others ran off to the infirmary leaving the Princesses of Mercury to fight the Dark Kingdom alone.**

**"Mercury," Princess Tecna said. "we need some coverage!"**

**"Mercury Aqua Mist!" Sailor Mercury shouted fogging up the room.**

**When the fog had cleared Tecna could not believe her eyes.**

**"Timmy & Lord Zoisite got away!" Princess Tecna exclaimed.**

**Over in the infirmary, the girls & Prince Darien were back in civilian attire.**

**"Lita..." Lord Neflite began breathlessly.**

**"It's all right my Neflite," Princess Lita said. "I'm here."**

**"I... thought... that... I... would... **_**never**_**... see... you... again..." Neflite said while coughing.**

**"We are together now Neflite... everything will be fine." Princess Lita stated.**

**Princesses Amy & Tecna ran into the infirmary quickly followed by Luna & Artemis.**


	7. A Sky Without Moon And Stars Part 2

**A Sky Without Moon And Stars Part 2**

**"Did the two of you win this particular battle?" Prince Darien & Squire Brandon asked Princesses Tecna & Amy curiously.**

**"It was an extremely **_**easy**_** sort of victory," Princess Tecna "**_**not**_** the sort of victory I had in mind."**

**"Me neither." Princess Amy said.**

**"What are you saying? That they were kidnapped & brainwashed?" Luna asked the Princesses of Mercury.**

**"That's right." Princess Amy answered Luna.**

**"But who would do a thing like that?" Lord Helia asked.**

**"I think I might have a lead to our mystery," Princess Roxy answered Lord Helia. "and I think **_**we**_** should be the ones to attack!"**

**"**_**You**_** are going to go nowhere **_**near**_** the Negaverse Roxy!" Prince Darien scolded his younger sister.**

**"Aw Darien," Princess Roxy said pouting. "you & Brandon **_**never**_** let me have any fun!"**

**Queen Faragonda & King Saladin of Earth came into Queen Serenity's sick room to check on their children as well as to see how Lord Neflite was fairing.**

**Over in the Negaverse in the palace of the Dark Kingdom, Zoisite was playing his piano while Hematite played his harp.**

**The Trix sisters came into Hematite & Zoisite's bedroom as something suddenly attacked Icy.**

**"What was **_**that**_**?" Icy asked Hematite.**

**"One of our creations... it is called a bewitching demon," Hematite answered. "or a **_**youma**_** in Japanese."**

**"What will this bewitching demon do exactly?" Darcy asked the boys.**

**"It will attack the Moon Kingdom!" Lord Zoisite answered Darcy.**

**"The Moon Kingdom's citizens will be sorry to have **_**ever**_** messed with us!" Hematite exclaimed.**

**"**_**Especially**_** Tecna & Amy!" Lord Zoisite laughed in agreement with Hematite.**

**Back in the Moon palace's infirmary, Lord Neflite opened his blue eyes to see the king & queen he served.**

**"Queen Faragonda... King Saladin," Lord Neflite said. "what's going on?"**

**"You got wounded." Queen Faragonda answered Lord Neflite sincerely.**

**"Lie still Neflite," King Saladin said. "you cannot battle in your condition!"**

**"Lita?" Lord Neflite asked.**

**"Yes Neflite," Princess Lita answered. "what is it that you want my love?"**


	8. A Sky Without Moon And Stars Part 3

**A Sky Without Moon And Stars Part 3**

**"Will you sing that sweet song for me?" Lord Neflite asked Princess Lita.**

**"Which song might that be?" Princess Lita asked Lord Neflite.**

**"The song that Musa taught you." Lord Neflite answered Princess Lita.**

**"You mean **_**A Sky Without Moon And Stars**_**?" Princess Lita asked her lord.**

**"That's the one!" Lord Neflite said to Princess Lita.**

**Princess Lita cleared her throat & began to sing.**

**Princess Lita: **_**There's an emptiness you left**_**;**

_**No one else can ever fill**_**;**

_**Now you're gone and in my heart**_**;**

_**There's a pain that just won't heal**_**;**

_**Here in this silence**_**;**

_**I hear your voice**_**;**

_**Ringing in my ear**_**;**

_**Now that I know**_**;**

_**You're not here with me**_**;**

_**The things I did mean nothing now**_**;**

_**I'm like a frozen river that**_**;**

_**Can flow no more**_**;**

_**I'm here alone**_**;**

_**Under a sky without moon and stars**_**;**

_**I'm here without you by my side**_**;**

_**Under a sky without moon and stars**_**;**

_**Oh**_**, **_**no**_**,**_** no**_**,**_** no**_**;**

_**Under a sky without moon and stars**_**.**

**"That was beautiful my princess." Lord Neflite said to Princess Lita.**

**"You are most welcome my dearest Lord Neflite." Princess Lita said tenderly.**

**"Uh-oh everyone," Princess Bloom said. "I feel a presence here... a **_**very**_** evil presence is nearby!"**


	9. The Bewitching Demon's Attack

**The Bewitching Demon's Attack**

**"What kind of evil presence do you sense anyway Bloom?" Princess Raye asked.**

**"I am not all too sure myself," Princess Bloom said to Princess Raye. "but I'm sure it is a manace."**

**"Whatever it is... we will take care of it!" Princess Roxy said with fierce determination.**

**Suddenly, a bewitching demon entered Queen Serenity's infirmary.**

**The bewitching demon's name was Violina and she was dead set on her mission to ruin the lives of the Moon Kingdom's citizens.**

**"Is that what you sensed?" Princess Serena asked Princesses Raye & Bloom.**

**"That's it exactly!" Princess Raye said.**

**All the girls & Prince Darien transformed ready to do battle against Violina.**

**"Static Sphere!" Princess Tecna called out attacking Violina.**

**Violona dodged Princess Tecna's attack, "String Tie!" she shouted attacking Princess Tecna.**

**"Tecna!" Princess Musa called out.**

**Princess Tecna knelt on the floor clutching her side.**

**"Tecna's wounded! Oh you will **_**pay**_** for that," Sailor Mercury began. "Mercury Bubbles..."**

**"Wait Sailor Mercury! Let **_**me**_** take care of this," Sailor Moon shouted. "Moon Tiara Magic!"**

**Sailor Moon tossed her tiara at Violina thus destroying the bewitching demon.**

**"Tecna!" everyone around the wounded Fairy of Tecnology called out.**

**"We must put her in the bed nearest Neflite's." Princess Flora said.**

**"Who would do a thing like this to Tecna?" Princess Serena asked.**

**"The Dark Kingdom would," Prince Darien said with determination. "and so if it's a fight they want we'll be ready for them... who is with me?"**


	10. A New Plan

**A New Plan**

**"I'm with you!" Princess Serena said to Prince Darien.**

**"Oh of course you would side with your boyfriend Serena!" Princess Raye said.**

**"What is **_**that**_** supposed to mean Raye?" Princess Stella asked.**

**"Stella," Princess Serena said to her sister. "Raye only means that we ought to go find out where the Dark Kingdom's palace is in the Negaverse!"**

**"But what about Neflite & Tecna," Lord Malachite asked worriedly. "they simply **_**cannot**_** fight in the condition they are in as of right now!"**

**"You all go on ahead," Luna said to the others. "Artemis & I shall stay behind to look after Tecna & Neflite."**

**"Good luck." Princess Mina said to the moon cats.**

**"Hey! **_**We**_** are the ones who are **_**supposed**_** to say that to **_**you**_**!" Artemis laughed with Princess Mina.**

**"Wait a second!" Princess Tecna called out thus startling everyone around her with her sudden outburst.**

**"Tecna... Neflite?" Artemis asked.**

**"What is it?" Luna asked Princess Tecna & Lord Neflite.**

**"We would like to go with you." Lord Neflite said.**

**"WHAT?" everyone around the princess & the lord all gasped in shock.**

**"But you both should be **_**too**_** injured to fight!" Princess Amy told Princess Tecna in amazement.**

**"I know," Lord Neflite told Princess Amy. "but we are **_**not**_** about to let the Dark Kingdom win!"**

**"That's right," Princess Roxy said. "we shall all give them a trashing they will **_**never**_** forget!"**

**"We shall go into the Negaverse to find the palace where Timmy & Zoisite are being held prisoner all right Roxy," Prince Sky said. "but we should **_**not**_** hurt them."**

**"That's right! We want to **_**help**_** Timmy & Zoisite," Lord Jedite said fiercely to Roxy. "**_**not**_** hurt them!"**


	11. A Dangerous Trip Part 1

**A Dangerous Trip Part 1**

**Everyone slipped through the portal to the Negaverse with ease when Princess Roxy noticed something totally evil coming their way.**

**"Hold up!" Princess Roxy shouted out.**

**"What's the matter Roxy?" Squire Brandon asked.**

**"I have a very **_**strong**_** feeling," Princess Roxy said. "a feeling that something is about to attack us!"**

**"What... what would want to attack **_**us**_**?" Prince Sky asked feeling a bit uneasy.**

**"I do not know Sky," Riven answered. "and I do not **_**even**_** want to find out!"**

**Suddenly, the group heard some loud earsplitting music that damaged the hearing of Princesses Musa & Lita of Jupiter as well as Lord Neflite of Earth & Jupiter and his younger brother Riven.**

**"OH! THAT MUSIC!" Riven shouted in horror.**

**"IT IS **_**TOO**_** LOUD," Lord Neflite yelled in pain. "MY EARDRUMS ARE BLEEDING!"**

**"NO MORE MUSIC," Princesses Lita & Musa yelled also in pain. "**_**PLEASE**_** NO MORE!"**

**Another bewitching demon was now summoned.**

**The bewitching demon began to get stronger due to the loud booming music.**

**"Oh no! He's going to attack!" Lord Jedite said.**

**"Not if I can help it," Princess Roxy said courageously. "Wolf Talon!"**

**Princess Roxy then attacked the bewitching demon but she failed miserably.**

**"Oh no Roxy! Your attack had no effect!" Tuxedo Mask said.**

**"What should we do now!" Princess Musa exclaimed.**

**The bewitching demon attacked once more.**

**"We should stand and fight," Sailor Jupiter said. "Flower Hurricane!"**

**"Dragon Energy!" Princess Bloom called out.**

**The music grew louder as the bewitching demon grew even **_**stronger**_**.**

**"It didn't even faze the bewitching demon!" Tuxedo Mask shouted while throwing a rose bouquet.**

**"I've got an idea!" Princess Flora said.**

**"What is it Flora?" Princess Musa asked.**

**"Well... the two bewitching demons we had encountered so far were summoned from music," Princess Flora suggested. "so Musa & Sailor Jupiter... attack the monster! Then fimally Sailor Moon... you finish it off!"**


	12. A Dangerous Trip Part 2

**A Dangerous Trip Part 2**

**"Right!" Princess Musa & Sailors Moon & Jupiter said in unison.**

**"The rest of us will be on distraction duty!" Sailor Mercury said.**

**"No Sailor Mercury," Sailor Uranus said. "you & Tecna have the most **_**important**_** role in all of this!"**

**"But Sailor Uranus..." Princess Tecna began.**

**"No talking back," Sailor Neptune told Princess Tecna sternly. "both you and Sailor Mercury have to bring Timmy & Lord Zoisite back from the darkness!"**

**"You both can still help us." Sailor Saturn told both Sailor Mercury & Princess Tecna.**

**"It is just that you need to be alive so that you may heal Timmy & Zoisite." Sailor Pluto said to both of the Princesses of Mercury.**

**"But," Princess Tecna & Sailor Mercury asked the four outer scouts. "how should we heal Timmy & Zoisite?"**

**"You will have to learn the answer to that on your..." Sailor Jupiter began.**

**"Sailor Jupiter!" Sailors Moon & Mars called out running over to their fallen comrade.**

**Sailor Jupiter had her green eyes shut tightly.**

**"Song Bird Fury!" Princess Musa shouted.**

**"What's the report on Sailor Jupiter?" Lord Malachite asked Sailor Mars.**

**"She appears to have been knocked unconscious by the enemy's attack!" Sailor Moon answered just before Sailor Mars even had the chance to speak.**

**"Will she open her eyes at least?" Sailor Venus asked feeling concerned about Sailor Jupiter.**

**"No she won't." Sailor Mercury answered Sailor Venus gravely.**

**"OH NO," Lord Neflite shouted in agonizing pain. "NOW WHO WILL HELP MUSA & SAILOR MOON DEFEAT THIS MONSTER!"**

**"Neflite," Riven suggested. "maybe **_**you**_** should sing **_**A Sky Without Moon And Stars **_**so as to help Musa **_**instead**_** of Sailor Jupiter singing it!"**

**"RIVEN ARE YOU **_**NUTS**_**," Lord Neflite shouted in **_**tremendous**_** pain. "I **_**CAN'T**_** SING! I HAD **_**NEVER**_** LEARNED HOW TO SING!"**

**"You should **_**try**_** singing Neflite," Sailor Mercury encouraged. "and you **_**must**_** try... for Sailor Jupiter."**


	13. A Dangerous Trip Part 3

**A Dangerous Trip Part 3**

**"I TOLD YOU," Lord Neflite protested furiously. "I **_**CAN'T**_** SING!"**

**"You never know if you don't try Neflite," Princess Stella said. "just try your best."**

**Lord Neflite cleared his throat and he began to sing.**

**Lord Neflite: **_**There's an emptiness you left**_**;**

_**No one else can ever fill**_**;**

_**Now you're gone and in my heart**_**;**

_**There's a pain that just won't heal**_**;**

_**Here in this silence**_**;**

_**I hear your voice**_**;**

_**Ringing in my ear**_**;**

_**Now that I know**_**;**

_**You're not here with me**_**;**

_**The things I did mean nothing now**_**;**

_**I'm like a frozen river that**_**;**

_**Can flow no more**_**;**

_**I'm here alone**_**;**

_**Under a sky without moon and stars**_**;**

_**I'm here without you by my side**_**;**

_**Under a sky without moon and stars**_**;**

_**Oh**_**, **_**no**_**,**_** no**_**,**_** no**_**;**

_**Under a sky without moon and stars**_**.**

**After Neflite ended his song, it was Princess Musa's turn to attack.**

**"Song Bird Fury!" Princess Musa shouted attacking the bewitching demon and wounding it.**

**"Now Sailor Moon," Princess Tecna called out. "use your tiara!"**

**"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon shouted.**

**Sailor Moon then gave her tiara a good hard toss at the bewitching demon.**

**With the bewitching demon gone, Lord Neflite cradled Sailor Jupiter in his arms.**

**"Oh my princess... oh my lovely Sailor Jupiter," Lord Neflite wept bitterly. "I do **_**not**_** wish for this to be... good bye!"**

**Lord Jedite walked up to Lord Neflite and tried slapping him hard right in the face but Riven came to his older brother's defense.**

**But Lord Neflite didn't even notice Riven defending him from Lord Jedite's assault for just at that moment he had begun to sing to Sailor Jupiter once again.**

**Lord Neflite: **_**There's an emptiness you left**_**;**

_**No one else can ever fill**_**;**

_**Now you're gone and in my heart**_**;**

_**There's a pain that just won't heal**_**;**

_**Here in this silence**_**;**

_**I hear your voice**_**;**

_**Ringing in my ear**_**;**

_**Now that I know**_**;**

_**You're not here with me**_**;**

_**The things I did mean nothing now**_**;**

_**I'm like a frozen river that**_**;**

_**Can flow no more**_**;**

_**I'm here alone**_**;**

_**Under a sky without moon and stars**_**;**

_**I'm here without you by my side**_**;**

_**Under a sky without moon and stars**_**;**

_**Oh**_**, **_**no**_**,**_** no**_**,**_** no**_**;**

_**Under a sky without moon and stars**_**.**

**Sailor Jupiter had reverted back to Princess Lita who opened her green eyes to gaze upon the love of her life... her Lord Neflite.**

**"Thank you my lord... I thank you my darling Neflite." Princess Lita said.**

**"Welcome back Lita my dearest treasure." Lord Neflite said gently.**

**Lord Neflite then kissed Princess Lita romantically upon the lips as Princess Tecna & Sailor Mercury sensed **_**more**_** danger heading their way.**

**"Hold it everyone! I sense that we are not **_**necessarily**_** out of the woods just yet!" Sailor Mercury told the others.**

**"What are you saying?" Prince Sky asked Sailor Mercury..**

**"Trust Mercury to..." Sailor Moon began.**

**"Psychic Blast!" someone shouted attacking Sailor Moon.**

**"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask shouted running over to assist Sailor Moon.**

**Princess Bloom saw who it was who had attacked Sailor Moon right in the back, it was Darcy Trix which could only mean that Stormy & Icy Trix were both not too far behind her.**


	14. A Battle Against The Trix

**A Battle Against The Trix**

**"DARCY!" Prince Sky shouted angrily.**

**"HOW **_**DARE**_** YOU HIT SAILOR MOON IN THE BACK! YOU ARE **_**SCUM**_**!" Sailor Uranus shouted furiously at Darcy.**

**"Icicle Fury!" Icy shouted attacking the group.**

**Tuxedo Mask then threw his cane at Icy.**

**"What are you trying to pull here Cape Boy," Stormy asked Tuxedo Mask. "Hurricane!"**

**"You are **_**so**_** off," Tuxedo Mask said to Stormy. "I dare you to try that one again!"**

**Stormy attacked Tuxedo Mask again but he had dodged the attack and the attack hit and **_**brutally**_** hurt Sailor Mercury.**

**"Amy," Princess Tecna called out running over to Sailor Mercury. "no!"**

**"Sailor Mercury!" everyone else called out.**

**"They... got... me... everyone," Sailor Mercury said while taking shallow breaths. "Queen... Beryl's... nieces... the... Trix... Icy... Darcy... and... Stormy... got... me... I'm... a... goner..."**

**"Mercury! No," Sailor Jupiter said. "don't talk like that!"**

**"She cannot help it! The fight is over," Icy said to Sailor Jupiter. "and our side... the **_**winning**_** side won again!"**

**"You crazy witches!" Tuxedo Mask said to Icy, Darcy, & Stormy.**

**Tuxedo Mask threw a rose at the Trix but Darcy countered with an attack of her own.**

**"Dark Hook!" Darcy shouted attacking Tuxedo Mask.**

**"Be careful Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon called.**

**Tuxedo Mask dodged Darcy's attack as Princess Tecna ran off.**

**"Tecna," Sailor Moon called out. "just what are you doing?"**


	15. The Battle Rages On

**The Battle Rages On**

**"The rest of you continue fighting," the oldest Princess of Mercury said. "I am going to perform a desperate act and take my little sister to a place of protection!"**

**"But Tec..." Princess Stella began.**

**"There are no two ways around it Stella," Princess Tecna said courageously. "Amy **_**needs**_** me right now!"**

**"Be safe and come back soon Tecna." Princess Roxy whispered as Princess Tecna disappeared from sight with the wounded Sailor Mercury.**

**"Icicle..." Icy began but she was rudely interrupted by Princess Layla & Sailor Pluto.**

**"I don't think so Icy," Princess Layla shouted with determination in her voice. "Power Gems!"**

**"And," Sailor Pluto shouted. "Pluto Deadly Scream!"**

**Over with Princess Tecna, she was leading Sailor Mercury who had reverted back to Princess Amy to a nearby cave to heal & rest.**

**While Princess Amy was recovering, Princess Tecna began singing a sweet song that she had written for her sister.**

**Princess Tecna: **_**Don't be afraid**_**;**

_**I'll be right there**_**;**

_**An angel will keep you from sorrow**_**;**

_**A guardian angel**_**;**

_**Sworn to protect you**_**;**

_**So you're**_**;**

_**Not alone**_**;**

_**There'll always be a place where you can find me**_**;**

_**And it won't be long**_**;**

_**You'll wake up strong**_**;**

_**And night will give way to a better day**_**;**

_**Never be alone**_**.**

**Princess Amy then opened her eyes to **_**finally**_** see her older sister's face staring back at her through the darkness.**


	16. The Journey Continues Part 1

**The Journey Continues Part 1**

**"Tecna," Princess Amy asked weakly. "where... are... we?"**

**"We are in a cave in the Negaverse," Princess Tecna answered Princess Amy. "I led you here so that you could recover from the wound the Trix had given you."**

**"Thank... you... Tec..." Princess Amy said weakly.**

**"Anytime Amy," Princess Tecna said gently. "but my intuition is telling me that the enemy will find us as well as find us soon if we don't exactly find them."**

**Suddenly Princess Amy felt afraid, "Oh no!" she exclaimed.**

**"What's the matter Amy?" Princess Tecna asked.**

**"It's the enemy Tec," Princess Amy said. "they have found us already!"**

**Prince Darien & the others entered the cave.**

**"That's not the enemy Amy," Princess Tecna laughed. "it is only Darien & the others!"**

**"Nice to see you too." Squire Brandon said sarcastically.**

**"Did the Trix win the battle?" Princess Tecna asked Prince Darien.**

**"No they didn't." Prince Sky answered Princess Tecna just before Prince Darien even got the chance to speak.**

**"We won." Princess Lita said to Princesses Amy & Tecna.**

**But Prince Darien sighed a heavy & sad sounding sigh.**

**"What is it Darien," Princess Layla asked. "what's troubling you?"**

**"Nothing." Prince Darien answered Princess Layla.**

**"Are you sure?" Princess Layla asked Prince Darien.**

**"Quite sure Layla," Prince Darien laughed. "now let's move on out!"**


	17. The Journey Continues Part 2

**The Journey Continues Part 2**

**Princesses Amy & Tecna and the others had started out on their journey with one thing on their minds, getting Timmy & Lord Zoisite back to normal.**

**"How much longer until we find Queen Beryl's fortress!" Princess Stella complained.**

**"Not much longer now Stella." Princess Tecna answered.**

**"That's good," Lord Neflite grunted in pain. "because I'm going to be needing some relief!"**

**"Let me carry Amy upon my back for a while Neflite," Riven offered. "besides I am stronger than you are."**

**Lord Neflite then placed Princess Amy upon Riven's back.**

**"Thanks Riven." Lord Neflite said gratefully.**

**"Don't even mention it Neflite." Riven said as the two brothers with the **_**still**_** badly Princess Amy on Riven's back ran in order to catch up with the others.**

**In Queen Beryl's palace in the Negaverse, Queen Beryl was beginning to get **_**extremely**_** impatient with Hematite & Zoisite.**

**"Where are Hematite & Zoisite," Queen Beryl asked impatiently. "and why have they **_**not**_** answered my summons?"**

**"I shall get the boys from their room for you Aunt Beryl!" Darcy said.**

**"Why thank you Darcy." Queen Beryl said.**

**When Darcy was out of earshot, Stormy & Icy had the exact same question on their minds.**

**"Aunt Beryl?" Stormy & Icy asked.**

**"Yes," Queen Beryl answered Icy & Stormy truthfully. "what is it?"**


	18. The Journey Continues Part 3

**The Journey Continues Part 3**

**"Just what are we searching for anyway?" Icy asked Queen Beryl.**

**"The Mercury Crystal of Legend." Queen Beryl answered answered Icy.**

**"The Mercury Crystal of Legend?" Stormy asked Queen Beryl.**

**"That's right," someone answered Icy & Stormy while standing in the throne room's doorway. "the Mercury Crystal of Legend which is blue in color is the precious treasure passed down from guardian to guardian throughout the generations in the line of the Royal Family of Mercury."**

**"How do you know that Darcy?" Icy asked feeling tremendously peeved with Darcy.**

**"Aunt Beryl told me!" Darcy protested to Icy.**

**"Now... Hematite & Zoisite?" Queen Beryl asked.**

**"Yes your highness?" Hematite answered.**

**"I must have that crystal in my possession at **_**any**_** as well as **_**all**_** costs! Do you understand that?" Queen Beryl asked Hematite & Zoisite.**

**"We shall get to work right away." Lord Zoisite said to Queen Beryl.**

**Back with Princess Serena & the others, Princess Amy was slowly beginning to come to thanks to Riven & his warm energy.**

**"Everyone," Princess Raye said. "I can sense another bewitching demon nearby... it is time for **_**another**_** battle to begin!"**

**"You can all fight," Riven said sternly. "but I'm staying here!"**

**"What are you planning?" Prince Sky asked Riven.**

**"I simply plan to protect Princess Amy for our own sweet Tecna." Riven answered Prince Sky.**

**"You had better treat Amy right!" Princess Lita said to Riven.**

**"I will... as if my own life depends upon it!" Riven said.**

**Another bewitching demon made itself known as Princess Tecna courageously put her shield up.**

**The outer scouts began attacking the bewitching demon.**

**"Chronos Typhoon!" Sailor Pluto called out.**

**"Space Turbulence!" Sailor Uranus called.**

**"Silence Wall!" Sailor Saturn called.**

**"Submarine Violon Tide!" Sailor Neptune called out.**


	19. A New Attack For Sailor Moon

**A New Attack For Sailor Moon**

**"Tuxedo Mask," Princess Flora called out. "help the outer sailor scouts!"**

**"Tuxedo The Smoking Bomber!" Tuxedo Mask shouted attacking the bewitching demon.**

**The attack from Tuxedo Mask had very little effect on the bewitching demon.**

**Back at the Moon palace, Queen Serenity was sitting on her throne when Luna & Artemis entered the throne room feeling **_**extremely**_** worried about Princesses Stella & Serena and their court.**

**"Artemis... Luna," the Moon Queen asked. "what's the matter?"**

**"We cannot find them Majesty." Luna answered Queen Serenity.**

**"Cannot find who?" Queen Serenity asked Luna & Artemis.**

**"Your daughters and their royal court!" Artemis answered Queen Serenity.**

**"It is just as I have feared! They had gone deep into the Negaverse to attempt to heal Timmy & Zoisite!" **

**The Crescent Moon Wand sensed that Queen Serenity was also now worried so it floated out of the Moon palace and appeared in the Negaverse right in Sailor Moon's hands.**

**"Uh-oh Tuxedo Mask," Prince Sky said. "it looks like your attack didn't even faze it!"**

**"Then I **_**strongly**_** suggest that we..." Tuxedo Mask began.**

**"Wait... Tuxedo... Mask," Princess Amy groaned now opening her blue eyes. "look... at... Sailor... Moon..."**

**Sailor Moon held the Crescent Moon Wand high into the air.**

**"Moon Twilight Flash!" Sailor Moon shouted attacking the bewitching demon also bringing about its defeat.**

**Sailor Moon could not **_**believe**_** what she had just learned how to do as Sailor Mars slapped Princess Amy of Mercury right in the face.**


	20. A Sister's Loyalty

**A Sister's Loyalty**

**"Ouch! Sailor Mars," Princess Amy said. "why did you just do that! Why did you slap me in the face just now!"**

**"WHERE WERE YOU WHEN WE NEEDED SOME MERCURY POWER?" Sailor Mars yelled at Princess Amy furiously.**

**"Lay off Sailor Mars," Lord Helia said. "this is **_**not**_** what poor Princess Amy really **_**needs**_** right now."**

**"That's right," Sailor Jupiter told Sailor Mars. "it isn't right to give somebody flak just after they have come to their senses!"**

**Suddenly Princess Tecna of Mercury began having her old memory only a bit more in depth this time.**

**Within her memory, 6-year-old Princess Tecna of Mercury & her younger sister, 4-year-old Princess Amy of Mercury had run into the Mariner Castle to find their father, King Hermes had been **_**brutally**_** woundeed by the Shadow Galactica who were all under the control of Chaos.**

**"Father!" Princesses Tecna & Amy exclaimed running to King Hermes.**

**"Tecna," the King of Mercury told his eldest daughter. "both you & Amy must go to the Moon Kingdom where it is safe."**

**"Why should we go there Father?" Princess Amy asked King Hermes.**

**"Because Amy the Moon Kingdom is the safest place for us," Tecna answered. "right Father?"**

**"Right... as... rain..." King Hermes answered Tecna.**

**"Galactica Puppet!" Sailor Tein (Sailor Tin Nyanko) shouted attacking King Hermes.**

**Princesses Tecna & Amy ran from the battle not looking back at their now lifeless father.**

**"What will we do now Tec," Princess Amy asked. "with Father now gone... we are surrounded!"**

**"I promised Father that I would protect you Amy," Princess Tecna said loyally. "and I will."**

**Princess Tecna then came out of her memory to hear the voice of Lord Neflite shouting in horror.**

**"Tecna," Lord Neflite shouted. "we sure could use your assistance here!"**

**"Static Sphere!" Princess Tecna shouted.**

**"Mercury Power!" Princess Amy shouted.**

**Princess Amy then transformed into Sailor Mercury.**

**"Mars Fire Ignite!" Sailor Mars called out.**

**"Golden Pollen!" Princess Flora called,**

**"Rising Sun!" Princess Stella called out.**

**Both Princess Stella & Princess Flora's attacks had absolutely no effect on the bewitching demon.**

**"Oh no!" Princess Layla said.**

**"It's too strong for us!" Sailor Pluto exclaimed.**

**"Perhaps I might be able to assist you!" a familiar voice called out.**


	21. The Secret Of Tecna Part 1

**The Secret Of Tecna Part 1**

**"Sailor Mercury!" everyone exclaimed.**

**"That's right! I'm back & better than ever," Sailor Mercury said. "Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!"**

**The bewitching demon slowly began to weaken.**

**"Now Sailor Moon," Princess Bloom called out. "use the Crescent Moon Wand!"**

**"Moon Twilight Flash!" Sailor Moon called out attacking the youma & destroying it.**

**Back in Queen Beryl's royal palace in the Dark Kingdom, Queen Beryl was watching the battle between the Royal Family of the Moon & their court against the bewitching demon which was created by Hematite & Zoisite as the two generals entered the wicked queen's throne room.**

**"You wanted to see us Majesty?" Lord Zoisite asked Queen Beryl.**

**"Yes I did," Queen Beryl told both Lord Zoisite & Hematite. "look through my crystal ball and tell me what you see!"**

**Both Lord Zoisite & Hematite looked through Queen Beryl's crystal ball.**

**"That Sailor Mercury is **_**determined**_**!" Lord Zoisite exclaimed.**

**The three Trix sisters entered Queen Beryl's throne room from their own bedrooms in Queen Beryl's palace.**

**"That **_**worthless**_** Princess Tecna is also very determined!" Icy shouted.**

**"That girl is **_**not**_** worthless!" Hematite protested to Icy Trix.**

**"Of course Tecna is a worthless bag of living data!" Stormy & Darcy Trix told Hematite.**

**"Tell me Hematite," Lord Zoisite asked putting his hand upon his older brother's shoulder. "are you in **_**love**_** with a goody two shoes?"**

**"Hey Zoi," Hematite snapped. "you had better learn to watch your mouth!"**

**But within his heart, Hematite couldn't help but feel those same mysterious yet **_**very**_** familiar feelings of undying love toward Princess Tecna of Mercury.**


	22. The Secret Of Tecna Part 2

**The Secret Of Tecna Part 2**

**"Hematite Darling," Stormy said. "you are becoming all schmaltzy on me, do you want me to take you to Aunt Beryl so she can brainwash you twice as hard as she had last time?"**

**"No please Stormy! **_**Anything**_** but **_**that**_**!" Hematite pleaded getting down on his knees.**

**Hematite then stood embarrassed by the scene he had made in front of Stormy.**

**Stormy then kissed the amnesic Hematite romantically upon the lips.**

**"That is what I like to hear." Stormy said tenderly to Hematite.**

**"I would do absolutely **_**anything**_** for you my Stormy." Hematite said.**

**Back with Sailor Moon & the others, those of whom could transform had reverted back to their civilian forms.**

**"Wow! All of these battles have **_**really**_** tired me out!" Princess Serena said.**

**"Don't worry Serena," Princess Amy said. "Tecna's & my data is never wrong... the Dark Kingdom should be just over this hill."**

**"I hope so for yours & Tecna's sake," Princess Stella told Princess Amy breathlessly. "because I wish to stop... my feet are **_**killing**_** me!"**

**"Stella! There is no time for us to rest right now," Tecna said stubbornly. "Lord Zoisite & Timmy are in even **_**deeper**_** danger right now! I know it! I can **_**feel**_** it!"**

**"Well I am feeling nothing but hunger Tecna," Princess Musa complained. "can we **_**please**_** find someplace to camp for the night?"**

**"Musa is right you know," Princess Lita told Princesses Tecna & Amy. "we need to rest... plus it will be getting dark soon!"**

**"Okay then," Princess Amy said. "we have gone as far as we could go for now anyway... let's set up camp!"**

**While the other boys were pitching tents and Princess Layla as well as her boyfriend Nabu were building a fire, Lord Helia began to sense something was wrong with Princess Tecna.**

**"Princess Tecna of Mercury... Princess Tecna of Mercury," Lord Helia called out frantically. "are you all right?"**

**"I shall put her in the girls' tent." Prince Darien said picking Tecna up gently.**

**"What are you going to be doing in the girls' tent anyway Master?" Lord Malachite asked Prince Darien feeling a bit on the uncertain side.**

**"I will simply learn what is going on with our precious Fairy of Technology." Prince Darien answered Lord Malachite urgently.**

**"My prince," Princess Amy said solemnly. "please don't let any harm befall my older sister!"**

**"I shall protect her," Prince Darien promised Princess Amy. "with my life!"**

**Prince Darien then carefully carried Princess Tecna into the tent that all of the girls would be sharing for the night.**

**Back in Queen Beryl's palace in the Dark Kingdom, Zoisite came into the bedroom that he & Hematite shared.**

**"Did you do it Zoisite?" Hematite asked.**

**"Yes I did Hematite! The spell that Darcy had given me should work its magic within a few hours," Lord Zoisite said. "thus transforming that sweet & shy Princess Tecna of Mercury into a bewitching demon overnight!"**

**"Excellent!" Hematite said with an evil laugh.**

**Back at the campsite, Princess Roxy & Squire Brandon entered the girls' tent to find out whether Prince Darien had a lead or not.**

**"Did you find any clues?" Princess Roxy asked Prince Darien worriedly.**

**"Not a darn piece of evidence Roxy." Prince Darien answered feeling just as worried as Princess Roxy herself was feeling.**

**"Is Tecna going to be all right Darien?" Squire Brandon asked feeling **_**extremely**_** concerned.**

**"There is **_**absolutely**_** no way of knowing for certain." Prince Darien answered Squire Brandon with a very heavy sounding sigh.**


	23. The Secret Of Tecna Part 3

**The Secret Of Tecna Part 3**

**"What should we do?" Princess Roxy asked Squire Brandon.**

**"I don't think there is anything we can do," Squire Brandon said to Princess Roxy. "except hope that whatever Tecna has will surely pass rather quickly."**

**"But Tecna..." Princess Roxy began as Prince Darien put up his right hand in order to silence his younger sister.**

**"That's enough out of you Roxy," Prince Darien said sharply. "Tecna just needs to rest!"**

**"We will see if she feels better tomorrow," Squire Brandon said to Princess Roxy gently. "now let's go and join the others outside while Tecna recovers."**

**Prince Darien, Squire Brandon, & Princess Roxy went out to join the others around the campfire.**

**"How are things with Tecna going?" Princess Layla asked Princess Roxy.**

**"Not so good Layla," Princess Roxy answered sadly. "mostly because Darien & Brandon won't tell me what is going on with..."**

**All of a sudden, they all heard the sound of Tecna bursting forth from the girls' tent.**

**"Oh no!" Princess Raye said.**

**"What is it Raye?" Princess Mina asked.**

**"Princess Tecna," Princess Raye answered Princess Mina. "has just now become... a bewitching demon!"**

**"No! Not my big sister! I do **_**not**_** believe this!" Princess Amy screamed out in pain & agony.**

**"Believe it Amy." Princess Michelle said.**

**"No! I shan't believe it! I **_**shan't**_**! I **_**shan't**_**! I **_**shan't**_**!" Princess Amy screamed out in pain.**

**"Let's all transform," Princess Bloom said. "Bloom Magic Winx!"**

**"Stella Magic Winx!" Princess Stella shouted out.**

**"Layla Magic Winx!" Princess Layla called.**

**"Musa Magic Winx!" Princess Musa called out.**

**"Roxy Believix!" Princess Roxy shouted.**

**"Flora Magic Winx!" Flora called out.**

**The others who could transform did so and they too were ready for the battle.**

**The bewitching demon that Princess Tecna of Mercury had now become had attacked.**

**Princess Tecna's attack had hit poor Nabu hard right in his chest as the battle had just begun.**


	24. Moon Healing Activation!

**Moon Healing Activation!**

**"No," Princess Layla shouted. "Nabu!"**

**Princess Layla of Pluto ran over to her Neptunian wizard boyfriend.**

**"Don't... forget... me... Layla," Nabu said gently. "just... please... don't... forget... me..."**

**With that final breath from Nabu, Layla had begun to sob uncontrollably.**

**"TECNA YOU (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP)," Princess Layla yelled furiously. "YOU WILL (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) INDEED **_**PAY**_** FOR WHAT YOU HAVE (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) (BLEEP) DONE TO ME **_**EMOTIONALLY**_**!"**

**Princess Layla was about to attack Princess Tecna who was still in her bewitching demon form when Sailor Mercury stopped her by holding Princess Layla by her right wrist.**

**"Hold it Layla," Sailor Mercury said courageously. "I don't wish for you to hurt my sister!"**

**"But Tecna is **_**asking**_** for a little bit of payback from me Sailor Mercury!" Princess Layla said coldly.**

**"Let Sailor Moon handle this job," Prince Sky said to Princess Layla courageously. "I am sure that with the Imperium Silver Crystal and the Crescent Moon Wand... Sailor Moon will be able to heal Tecna from her bewitching demon form as well as bring your precious Nabu back to life."**

**"All right Prince Sky." Princess Layla sighed feeling defeated but still not wanting to leave Nabu's side.**

**"Sailor Moon," Sailor Mercury said. "please use the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal to heal both my sister as well as Michelle's older brother and Layla's boyfriend, Nabu."**

**"But I have **_**never**_** used the crystal like that before!" Sailor Moon said.**

**"You can do it Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars said.**

**"Make us all proud Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus said.**

**"Just do your best Sailor Moon." Sailor Jupiter said gently.**

**"All right then," Sailor Moon called out. "Moon Healing Activation!"**

**Sailor Moon used the Imperium Silver Crystal's power and the Crescent Moon Wand in order to heal both Prince Nabu of Neptune as well as Princess Tecna of Mercury.**

**When Princess Tecna was healed, she began falling to the ground but was instantly caught by Prince Darien.**

**Nabu simply opened his sea green eyes to see into Princess Layla's own sea green eyes.**

**"Nabu," Princess Layla exclaimed hugging her boyfriend. "oh my Nabu! You are alive and you are also safe!"**


	25. A Special Surprise For Everyone

**A Special Surprise For Everyone**

**A few hours later, Princess Serena came out of the tent that she was to be sharing with the other princesses to find Prince Darien playing his guitar and Prince Sky sang the Japanese song, **_**Kaze no Shijin**_** (**_**Sky Poet**_** is its English title, and its Italian title is **_**Cielo Poeta**_**.) in Italian with Princess Bloom & the others around the campfire.**

**Prince Sky: **_**Il poeta ha detto cielo**_**;**

_**I miei vestiti sono una tela di colore blu**_**;**

_**Il poeta stella ha detto**_**;**

_**I miei capelli è un color oro pastello**_**;**

_**Il vento non risponde**_**;**

_**Da prima**_**, **_**è sempre stato qui**_**;**

_**Il vento non risponde**_**;**

_**Da prima**_**, **_**è stato al mio fianco**_**;**

_**Il poeta cielo sta cantando**_**;**

_**Non ci sono colori**_**;**

_**Il poeta cielo è lutto**_**;**

_**Non vi è brillare**_**;**

_**Le mie lacrime sono scomparse**_**;**

_**Non posso dire nulla**_**;**

_**Ma il mare lo sa**_**;**

_**Che se il vento non esisteva**_**, **_**quindi la pioggia non sarebbe caduta**_**;**

_**Ma la gente sa**_**;**

_**Se non esistesse**_**, **_**gli uccelli non volano**_**;**

**Now it was Princess Bloom's turn to sing.**

**Princess Bloom: **_**Il poeta della notte canta**_**;**

_**I miei vestiti sono di colore nero orizzontale**_**;**

_**Il poeta delle tenebre canta**_**;**

_**I miei capelli sono una tenda scura**_**;**

_**La gente non rispondere**_**;**

_**Da prima**_**, **_**sono sempre stati qui**_**;**

_**Niente risposte schiena**_**;**

_**Dal momento prima**_**, **_**era sempre al mio fianco**_**. **

**No one noticed Princess Tecna coming out of the tent singing the Japanese version of the song as Prince Darien continued playing the melody on his guitar.**

**Princess Tecna: **_**Sora no shijin ga iimashita**_**;**

_**Watashi no fuku wa mizuiro kyanbasu**_**;**

_**Hoshi no shijin ga iimashita**_**;**

_**Watashi no kami wa kiniro kureyon**_**;**

_**Kaze wa kotaemasen**_**;**

_**Zutto mae kara kokoni iru no ni**_**;**

_**Kaze wa kotaemasen**_**;**

_**Zutto mae kara sobani ita no ni**_**;**

_**Kaze no shijin wa utaimasu**_**;**

_**Uu~ hiu ~ iro mo nai**_**;**

_**Kaze no shijin ga nagekimasu**_**;**

_**Uu~ hiu ~ hikaranai**_**;**

_**Boku namida kare chatta**_**;**

_**Nani mo shaberu koto dekinai**_**;**

_**Demo umi wa shittemasu**_**;**

_**Kaze ga na kereba ame wa furanai**_**;**

_**Demo hito wa shittemasu**_**;**

_**Kimi ga na kereba tori wa tobenai**_**;**

_**Yoru no shijin ga utaimasu**_**;**

_**Watashi no fuku wa kuroiro horizonto**_**;**

_**Yami no shijin ga utaimasu**_**;**

_**Watashi no kami wa daaku na shamaku**_**;**

_**Hito wa kotaemasen**_**;**

_**Zutto mae kara kokoni iru no ni**_**;**

_**Nani mo kotaemasen**_**;**

_**Zutto mae kara sobani ita no ni**_**.**

**"Tecna," everyone exclaimed. "you are **_**finally**_** healed!"**

**"Yes." Princess Tecna said.**

**Suddenly, everyone including Princess Tecna heard the English version of **_**Kaze no Shijin**_** now being sung by Princess Amy of Mercury.**

**Princess Amy: **_**The sky poet said**_**;**

_**My clothes are a blue-colored canvas**_**;**

_**The star poet said**_**;**

_**My hair is a gold-colored crayon**_**;**

_**The wind doesn't answer**_**;**

_**Since before**_**, **_**it's always been here**_**;**

_**The wind doesn't answer**_**;**

_**Since before**_**, **_**it's been by my side**_**;**

_**The sky poet is singing**_**;**

_**There are no colors**_**;**

_**The sky poet is mourning**_**;**

_**There is no shine**_**;**

_**My tears have disappeared**_**;**

_**I can't say anything**_**;**

_**But the sea knows**_**;**

_**That if the wind didn't exist**_**, **_**the rain wouldn't fall**_**;**

_**But people know**_**;**

_**If you didn't exist**_**, **_**the birds wouldn't fly**_**;**

_**The poet of the night sings**_**;**

_**My clothes are a black-colored horizontal**_**;**

_**The poet of darkness sings**_**;**

_**My hair is a dark curtain**_**;**

_**The people do not answer**_**;**

_**Since before**_**, **_**they've always been here**_**;**

_**Nothing answers back**_**;**

_**Since before**_**, **_**it was always by my side**_**.**

**Now everyone else was crying, **_**especially**_** Riven & Lord Neflite because the song of the two Mercurian sisters had touched them the most.**

**"Tecna," Riven sobbed. "how come you **_**never**_** told **_**any**_** of the rest of us that you & Amy could sing like angels?"**

**"That's right," Lord Neflite asked while sobbing. "all this time... why had I not known?"**


	26. A Bad Nightmare Part 1

**A Bad Nightmare Part 1**

**"You just never asked me about my hidden talant before Riven." Princess Tecna answered.**

**"Nor have **_**you**_** asked **_**me**_** about it!" Princess Amy said to Lord Neflite laughing.**

**"Okay now everyone," Princess Amara said sternly. "we have got some **_**serious**_** work upon our hands for tomorrow!"**

**"You are so right Amara," Nabu yawned. "we will **_**all**_** be needing our shut eye if we are to be facing off against Queen Beryl & her Nega-scum spies tomorrow morning."**

**"Uh-oh Nabu," Prince Sky laughed. "looks to me like someone has beat you to it!"**

**"What do you mean Sky?" Nabu asked the half Martian half Earthling Prince.**

**"Look at Riven & Jedite!" Prince Sky said to Nabu with a slight chuckle.**

**Lord Jedite & Riven were **_**already**_** fast asleep and snoring loudly.**

**"Oh no," Prince Darien groaned. "not **_**another**_** sleepless night!"**

**After Lord Jedite & Riven were carried into the boys' tent and the rest of the boys put their earplugs in, everyone had fallen fast asleep in their respected tents.**

**Back in the palace of Queen Beryl in the bedroom of Hematite & Lord Zoisite, Hematite could now tell that Lord Zoisite wasn't even **_**trying**_** to summon up a **_**single**_** bewitching demon.**

**"Now who's the smitten one?" Hematite laughed at Zoisite.**

**"What do you mean," Lord Zoisite asked Hematite. "I'm **_**not**_** smitten!"**

**"Don't even try **_**that**_** one on me Zoi," Hematite said sarcastically. "you're an open book to me... you have fallen madly in **_**love**_** with that goody two shoes Princess Amy of Mercury!"**

**"I OUGHT TO WASH YOUR MOUTH OUT WITH SOAP HEMATITE! I AM **_**NOT**_** IN LOVE WITH A GOODY GOODY! **_**ESPECIALLY**_** NOT A GOODY GOODY LIKE THAT **_**WORTHLESS**_** PIECE OF TECHNO WASTE PRINCESS AMY OF MERCURY!" **

**But now it was Lord Zoisite who couldn't help but feel those same mysterious yet very familiar feelings of undying love toward Princess Amy of Mercury within his own heart.**

**"Well then Zoi... if you're not in love with Princess Amy then prove it to me!" Hematite said.**

**"How shall I do that?" Lord Zoisite asked Hematite.**

**"You will assist me," Hematite answered Lord Zoisite. "you will assist me in creating the **_**ultimate**_** bewitching demon!"**

**"What will this particular bewitching demon do exactly Hematite?" Lord Zoisite asked.**

**"This bewitching demon Zoisite," Hematite explained. "shall prey upon the fears of its victims! In this case... Princesses Tecna & Amy of Mercury thus causing them to had **_**totally horrible**_** nightmares!"**

**"Excellent!" Lord Zoisite said.**

**After the bewitching demon was created, Hematite & Zoisite gave their orders to her.**

**"Our orders for you are simple Incuba," Hematite & Zoisite said to the bewitching demon. "make **_**double**_** certain that those precious Princesses Tecna & Amy of Mercury have totally **_**horrendous**_** dreams!"**


	27. A Bad Nightmare Part 2

**A Bad Nightmare Part 2**

**"It shall be done." Incuba said to Lord Zoisite & Hematite.**

**The bewitching demon then disappeared heading straight for the campsite where the two Princesses of Mercury slept.**

**Back at the campsite, it had not taken Princess Amy & Princess Tecna very long to fall asleep even while the other princesses were still up chatting.**

**Suddenly, Princess Hotaru noticed that Princesses Tecna & Amy were tossing & turning fitfully in their sleep.**

**"Amara," Princess Hotaru said urgently. "Amara!"**

**The Uranian Princess stopped talking to Princess Bloom, "What is it Hotaru?" she asked worriedly.**

**"Amy & Tecna are in deep danger," Princess Hotaru told Princess Amara. "I am **_**sure**_** that a bewitching demon is nearby! I can **_**feel**_** it!"**

**"Are you sure about that one Hotaru?" Princess Michelle asked Princess Hotaru seriously.**

**"I have **_**never**_** been **_**more**_** sure about **_**anything**_** in my life Michelle! We must transform right away," Princess Hotaru said. "Saturn..."**

**"Wait Hotaru!" Princess Serena called out.**

**"What is it?" Princess Hotaru asked Princess Serena.**

**"We can't **_**all**_** go!" Princess Serena said to Princess Hotaru.**

**"Why not?" Princess Hotaru asked.**

**"Because," Princess Raye said. "somebody has to stay behind in order to watch over Tecna & Amy!"**

**All of the other princesses were in a bind until Princesses Musa & Lita of Jupiter **_**finally**_** spoke up.**

**"You go on ahead and wake the boys!" Princess Musa said courageously.**

**"But what are you going to do?" Princess Stella asked Princess Musa.**

**"Musa & I will stay behind," Princess Lita answered Princess Stella. "we shall kindly watch over Tec & Amy."**

**"Suit yourselves." Princess Raye said.**

**The other girls transformed and ran to the boys' tent to arouse them as Princesses Amy & Tecna had begun to dream.**


	28. A Bad Nightmare Part 3

**A Bad Nightmare Part 3**

**Within Princesses Tecna & Amy's dream, the two Mercurian Princesses were trapped in Queen Beryl's dungeon.**

**They could both hear footsteps coming down the winding & creeking staircase that led down to the dungeon.**

**As the footsteps stopped at their cell, neither Princess Tecna nor Princess Amy could believe who they were seeing with their own eyes.**

**"Timmy! Oh my Timothy," Princess Tecna exclaimed. "you have come to rescue me!"**

**"And you have brought my Zoisite with you as well Timmy!" Princess Amy exclaimed.**

**"AS I HAVE TOLD YOU BEFORE... MY NAME IS **_**HEMATITE**_**," Hematite bellowed furiously. "AND I DO NOT LOVE YOU ANYMORE PRINCESS TECNA OF MERCURY!"**

**"NOR DO I LOVE YOU PRINCESS AMY OF MERCURY!" Lord Zoisite bellowed just as furiously as Hematite.**

**"But... but... but... Timmy..." Princess Tecna said beginning to sob uncontrollably.**

**"But... but... but... Zoisite..." Princess Amy said also beginning to sob uncontrollably.**

**"WHAT WE ONCE HAD IS **_**FINALLY**_** OVER AND DONE WITH!" Lord Zoisite & Hematite both yelled furiously at Princesses Tecna & Amy.**

**"Your late father was right Amy... you **_**should**_** marry Prince Sammy," Timmy said coldly. "and Tecna **_**should**_** marry Prince Gantlos!" **

**"That's right," Lord Zoisite told Princess Tecna. "you two **_**deserve**_** to marry for **_**logic**_** rather than **_**love**_**!"**

**The cold-hearted Lord Zoisite & Hematite then left Queen Beryl's dungeon as Princesses Tecna & Amy both began sobbing harder.**

**The next morning after the battle was over and the good guys won, Riven came into the girls' tent in order to arouse Princesses Tecna & Amy.**

**"Hey you two," Riven said to the Mercurian Princesses. "it's time to get up!"**

**Princesses Amy & Tecna opened their eyes to see Riven's face, "What is it Riven?" Princess Tecna groaned irritably.**

**"Agreed Riven," Princess Amy groaned irritably in agreement with her older sister. "why so darn early in the morning?"**

**Riven pulled the princesses' blankets off of them.**

**"Did you forget or what," Riven laughed. "today's the day we **_**finally**_** take on Sleaze Queen Beryl!"**

**"That's right," Princess Tecna said. "I will **_**finally**_** make Timmy mine again!"**

**"And I," Princess Amy vowed. "shall **_**finally**_** bring my Zoisite back toward the light!"**

**"That's what we all wanted to hear!" Nabu said coming into the girls' tent with the breakfast trays for both Princesses Amy & Tecna.**


	29. Queen Beryl's Palace Found

**Queen Beryl's Palace Found**

**"What is all this then?" Princess Amy asked Nabu in amazement.**

**"A hearty breakfast cooked up by Darien, Bloom, & Raye," Nabu answered Princess Amy. "you & Tecna need your strength should you want to defeat Queen Beryl."**

**"That Sleaze Queen Beryl will **_**finally**_** get what is coming to her! Making Amy & me choose to marry for logic rather than love! how **_**low**_** can that twisted snake in the grass go?" Princess Tecna asked setting her fork down.**

**"That is **_**so**_** right! That woman & her nieces will **_**surely**_** pay!" Princess Amy said in agreement with her older sister.**

**Lords Helia & Malachite both entered the girls' tent.**

**"Whoa Tec! Calm down," Lord Helia said. "did Stella put a mood swing spell on you & Amy or something?"**

**"I know you want to face off against Beryl & get your Lord Zoisite back Amy," Lord Malachite added. "but you should **_**really**_** control your emotions!"**

**"So sorry Malachite." Princess Amy said.**

**A little while later, everyone was packing up the campsite and getting ready for the rest of their long journey to Queen Beryl's palace.**

**Back at Queen Beryl's palace, Queen Beryl was looking through her crystal ball.**

**"IT CANNOT BE," Queen Beryl yelled furiously. "THOSE TWO MERCURIANS WON'T GIVE UP!"**

**The Trix sisters came into their aunt's throne room.**

**"What is it Aunt Beryl," Icy asked. "what has gotten you so upset?"**

**"THOSE HEROES & HEROINES ARE **_**NOT**_** THE TYPES WHO GIVE UP SO EASILY!" Queen Beryl answered Icy in a furious rage.**

**"What would you like us to do Aunt Beryl?" Stormy asked the Queen of the Negaverse.**

**"I WOULD SIMPLY LIKE YOU TO CAPTURE THEM ALL AS WELL AS BRING THEM HERE," "ALL BUT PRINCESSES TECNA & AMY OF MERCURY... HEMATITE & ZOISITE HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT **_**LONELY**_** AS OF LATE! DO WE HAVE AN UNDERSTANDING?"**

**"It shall be done Aunt Beryl." Darcy said.**

**Icy, Darcy, & Stormy Trix then left on their most **_**important**_** mission yet.**


	30. Timmy And Zoisite Healed At Last

**Timmy And Zoisite Healed At Last**

**Princesses Stella & Serena along with the others were **_**nearly**_** to Queen Beryl's palace, they had **_**finally**_** made it to the Dark Kingdom when guess who showed their faces.**

**"Oh no!" Princess Bloom exclaimed.**

**"What is it Bloom?" Princess Raye asked.**

**"It's the Trix Raye," Princess Bloom answered. "we must transform and do it quick should we **_**ever**_** wish to free Amy's Lord Zoisite as well as Tecna's darling Timothy from that slimy witch Queen Beryl's clutches!"**

**Those who could transform did so and did so quickly.**

**"Temper Freeze!" Icy shouted attacking Princess Bloom of Mars.**

**Princess Bloom dodged Icy's attack and tried to attack Icy back but she was blocked by Darcy.**

**"Dark Bal!" Darcy shouted.**

**Queen Beryl was still watching the battle through her crystal ball.**

_**Yes my three lovely nieces yes,**_** Queen Beryl thought. **_**bring them here at long last**_**!**

**Back on the battlefield, the fight had just ended as the three witches began leading the boys & girls to the Palace of Queen Beryl.**

**Once inside Queen Beryl's throne room, Sailor Mercury **_**actually**_** saw **_**her**_** Lord Zoisite **_**kissing**_** Queen Beryl on her right hand.**

**"Zoisite... my Zoisite... what's," Sailor Mercury asked. "what has happened to you?"**

**Lord Zoisite then rose from his kneeling position then he withdrew his sword and prepared to battle Sailor Mercury.**

**"YOU & I ARE LOVERS NO MORE SAILOR MERCURY," Lord Zoisite shouted as he hit Sailor Mercury with his sword. "ZOI!"**

**Sailor Mercury was hurt too hurt to even stand.**

**"YOU SHALL **_**INDEED**_** PAY FOR HARMING MY BABY SISTER," Princess Tecna shouted furiously at Lord Zoisite also coming to Sailor Mercury's defense. "TECNA..."**

**Suddenly, Princess Tecna was hit by a swarm of tulip petals.**

**"THAT WAS FOR **_**ATTEMPTING**_** TO **_**HARM**_** MY YOUNGER BROTHER!" Hematite yelled at Princess Tecna furiously.**

**"Timmy... why... are... you... doing... this?" Princess Tecna grunted in pain.**

**"JUST AS I HAVE **_**ALREADY**_** TOLD YOU," Hematite bellowed furiously at Princess Tecna. "MY NAME IS **_**HEMATITE**_**!"**

**"I can **_**still**_** sense the gentle Timmy that I wish to marry within your very heart Hematite," Princess Tecna said gently. "your heart is still pure."**

**"And you are my long lost love... you are **_**my**_** Lord Zoisite," Sailor Mercury said gently as well as **_**without**_** fear of this **_**new**_** Lord Zoisite. "and I can **_**prove**_** that you are also pure of heart just like Timmy is!"**

**"YOU CANNOT PROVE ANYTHING YOU WORTHLESS BAGS OF LIVING COMPUTER DATA!" Hematite & Lord Zoisite yelled at both Princesses Amy & Tecna.**

**Princess Tecna opened the silver star shaped locket that Timmy had given to her upon her thirteenth birthday.**

**Princess Tecna's silver star locket began playing the melody to the song Never Be Alone, the song of which they hoped would break the **_**powerful**_** spell over the half Mercurian & half Earthling brothers as it was Princess Amy who had the job of helping break the spell by singing the song's beautiful lyrics.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Don't be afraid**_**;**

_**I'll be right there**_**;**

_**An angel will keep you from sorrow**_**;**

_**Our pleas will grow softly**_**;**

_**Whispering gently**_**;**

_**That you're**_**;**

_**Not alone**_**;**

_**There'll always be a place where you can find me**_**;**

_**And it won't be long**_**;**

_**You'll wake up strong**_**;**

_**And night will give way to a better day**_**;**

_**Never be alone**_**.**

**Hematite & Lord Zoisite fell to the floor of Queen Beryl's throne room.**

**Ten hours later, Timmy & Lord Zoisite awoke in the guest bedroom that Queen Serenity permitted them to share during their stay in the Moon Kingdom to see the faces of Queens Serenity, Faragonda, & Griffin, King Saladin, Prince Darien, Squire Brandon, and Princesses Stella, Serena, & Roxy staring down upon them.**

**"Where are they?" Lord Zoisite asked referring to the Princesses of Mercury.**

**"You both are still very weak! You shouldn't try to move yet." Queen Griffin said gently to Timmy & Lord Zoisite.**

**"Where are Amy & Tecna? We only wish to thank them for delivering the both of us from Sleaze Queen Beryl's grasp!" Timmy demabded.**

**"I shall get the Princesses of Mercury!" Princess Roxy of Earth said.**

**Princess Roxy ran right out of the guest bedroom to retrieve Princesses Tecna & Amy from the grand ballroom where they were sitting while watching the other couple dance on the dance floor while **_**trying**_** to avoid Princes Sammy & Gantlos.**

**Princess Roxy came back into the guest bedroom with the Princesses of Mercury but following closely behind them were Princes Gantlos & Sammy of the Sun Kingdom.**

**"Tecna," Timmy gasped breathlessly. "thank you so much for healing me."**

**"Oh Timmy," Princess Tecna said. "you are ever so welcome."**

**"Will you stay with me my princess?" Lord Zoisite asked Princess Amy.**

**"Of course I shall my shiny gem... my Zoisite," Princess Amy said. "I shall **_**never**_** leave your side!"**

**"And I shan't ever leave your side either my dearest treasure... my Timmy." Princess Tecna said.**

**"Tecna my beauty," Prince Gantlos said romantically. "you will come and dance with me."**

**"As will you Amy," Prince Sammy said. "my shining blue sapphire."**

**"No way Gantlos," Princess Tecna said defiantly. "for you can plainly see... that Amy & I have decided to marry for **_**love**_** rather than for **_**logic**_**!"**

**"That's right Sammy," Princess Amy said just as defiantly. "it is what our father **_**really**_** would have wanted for Tecna & me anyway!"**

**Princes Gantlos & Sammy now knew that they had **_**finally**_** lost the battle between logic & love when they had finally seen Princess Tecna kissing Timmy as well as Princess Amy kissing Lord Zoisite romantically upon the lips.**


End file.
